The Mother Test
by Dr. techno
Summary: You and Twilight have been dating for a long time and recently you've made it more serious with getting engadged. However, before you're allowed to take her as your bride, you have to pass something called the Mother Test. But of course, marrying Twilight is not a simple task as she contacts three of her motherly figures instead of the usual one.
1. Chapter 1: The Parents - Part 1

**- ****Chapter 1: The Parents - Part 1**** -**

**Warning, this chapter contains: bondage, future family-in-law sex, threesome, anal.**

"Which one do you think would look better; bouquets with white and purple liliums or maybe the one with pink and white surrexerunt?" Twilight holds two pictures in front of you with her magic.

"If you mean who looks best between the lilies and roses, I'd say the roses," you say hastily.

"Are you feeling alright? You tend to be more enthusiastic than this. You're not getting cold feet, are you?"

"Of course not sweetie," you reach over and grab her hands. "Why would I get cold feet I am marrying the girl of my dreams?... Actually yeah, that would give cold feet, getting to marry the sweetest, prettiest, most intelligent girl in the whole world. The reason I'm not nervous is that I know we will pull this off just fine. The only thing is that I'm just a little drowsy when it's eight in the morning."

"Yeah sorry, I'm just so eager to have all the plans ready." You smile at her and let her hands go.

"I get it and I do think the surrexerunt would look best, especially with the tablecloth and napkins we've picked."

"Okay then, have you started packing for the Mother Test trip?" Twilight asks you in the middle of a sip of coffee.

"Mmh, you mean what we talked about yesterday?" She nods eagerly but you get a knot of regret in the bottom of your stomach. "Yeah sorry, the drinks we had last night kinda blurred it out." She gives you a look of disbelief and irritation.

She has put her chest-long purple hair with two stripes of different shades of purple up in a ponytail, giving her a somewhat childish look but at the same time cute on her. She is wearing her red reading glasses which you bought her when she was told she needed them. Her purple skin had no sign of makeup seeing how she said it was a waste of time.

"Really, you forgot something that important? I can't believe you sometimes." She puts her arms across her chest.

"Hey, I'm really sorry Twi, I just don't have eidetic memory like you. Could you tell me again?"

"Okay then, since it's you," she said, smiling a little as it gave her another chance to have to lecture you. "It's got to do with an old tradition dating back before Princess Luna ever became Nightmare Moon. It was called the 'Parental Femininity Conscientiousness Act'. You see, way back then, in order for a bride to prove herself worthy of being wed to the groom, she had to perform a series of tests for her soon-to-be father in law in order to be given consent to the marriage. However, in the event the father in law can not perform the test on the bride, or is unable to give consent due to reasons of illness or death, there is a sub rule of the 'Parental Femininity Conscientiousness Act' that covers this known as sub rule 42m- 'The Matronhood Appraisal Act', or more commonly know as: "The Mother's Test", which switches the role to the groom needing to perform an act to prove himself to a 'motherly' figure of the bride."

It starts to get back to you, somewhat of the reason you took something to drink. Seeing how you're from Europia, these were not the type of wedding rituals you were used to. Having traveled most of your childhood across Europia, you had heard about many types of weddings in connection with religions and such, but there was something special about the Equestrian which you still couldn't remember.

"So, I need to perform a task for the person the bride considers your 'mother"

Twilight smiles. "Those are the basics of it, yes."

You nod. "Makes sense, somewhat."

"It's supposed to determine the quality of the marriage, and I know it sounds weird, but it's tradition and I don't want to doom our marriage."

You can't help but raise an eyebrow. "Oookay, I didn't think you were superstitious."

"I'm not, it's a tradition and dishonoring it would be like breaking a rule." Her voice grew more and more frantic. "Breaking a rule like that would shun us and our families and cast bad karma over us, our house will burn down, we'll have to live in a cave for the rest of our lives in eternal misery and when they one day find our bones, they will put them on public display to commemorate what happens to those who dishonor tradition!" She was now on the brink of hyperventilating.

"Twilight, calm down, it's okay. Whatever this test involves, I'll do it, just... don't overreact!" She closes her eyes, takes a deep breath in and releases it again slowly.

"You're right, sorry I went overboard there."

She had folded her hands in front of her so you put your hands on top of hers. "It's okay, I get this is important to you and I will do anything to make you happy. Could you tell me what this test will involve? Some athletic challenge? Survive a week in the wild? Manage to design a room with matching interior?" She giggles and puts some strands of hair behind her ear.

"Oh no, it's nothing like that silly. You just have to prove to her your skills of satisfaction and procreation!"

You sit there in silence for a moment as Twilight looks up at your reaction before speaking again.

"It means she wants to know how good you are in bed."

Again you are forced to sit there in silence as you try to comprehend what Twilight was trying to tell you. You hear her speak up again.

"It means, you have to have sex wit-"

"I know what it means Twilight!" Twilight jumps as you interrupt her. It was mostly irritation over that you could forget that important detail. "If this is a joke, it's not funny." The look in Twilight's eyes confirms your suspicions that she is in fact, not joking. "Oh sweet Celestia, you want me to go to bed with your mother to show that I can be a good partner to you? I mean, I will respect your ethics but sleeping with someone that you see as a motherly figure is crossing some lines I may not be comfortable with. I can't do it!"

Twilight hangs her head low. "But... _It's the rules._"

You are about to bring out an argument against her, but you stop as she starts to tear up. You know how much Twilight cares for following the rules. It should have been quite clear she wouldn't have asked you to do this if it wasn't important to her. And now you've made her cry. The most beautiful, smartest, and caring unicorn you had ever known is now crying. You want so much to cheer her up. But... could you really do what she was asking?

You sighed. "Fine, I'll fuck your mother."

Twilight lifts her head up and she tries to clear the tears in her eyes. "You'd better, mister! And you'd better do her good, or we can't get married!"

"For you Twilight, I'll pass that test so well, they'll hear your mother from the Moon."

Twilight smiles and jumps up to throw herself around your neck. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! This means a lot to me."

"No problem," you chuckle and squeeze her hands tightly. "I know how much this means to you. It will probably be embarrassing and awkward, but for you I'll do it." You laugh nervously. "How hard to could it be to please one woman?"

"Three women, sweetie", Twilight corrected. "The Test involves Motherly figure. As such, I sent letters to the three most important mares in my whole life growing up."

"What? But why?!"

Twilight looks at you innocently. "I wanted to make sure our marriage would be perfect! More approval means happier marriage, it's simple math..."

Great, leaving out the small detail of having to sleep with three instead of one. Arguing about it would only make matters worse and you've already agreed on it. You can't afford another tear flow from her, you can't stand seeing her so sad again while knowing it was your fault.

"So when are we leaving?"

* * *

In under six hours you find yourself sitting on the train heading towards Canterlot with two bags of clothing- enough for a week, which was the amount of days you've found out you'd need. The lively chatter from Twilight's friends fills the car with Applejack and Rainbow Dash arguing over the usual of whom was stronger, Rarity talking with Fluttershy about dresses for the big day and Pinkie talking loudly to Twilight about the wedding cake and trying to make her have a ridiculous amount of layers. You just let the voices wash over you as you stare out the window.

"You never heard of the Mother Test?!" You jump as Pinkie Pie is suddenly right in your ear.

"Pinkie, you have to do that every time I doze off a little?" She just laughs at you as she usually does.

"Come on answer me, you've never heard of the Mother Test before today?" You shake your head. "Wow, I would have thought you'd known that by now being with such a book lover as Twilight." She lowered her voice suddenly and whispered in your ear. "I think she actually made love to one of her favorite novels once."

You can't help but get interested. "Are you serious?"

"Phahahaha, of course not silly," she said, exploding in laughter in getting you to bite on another one of her pranks. "I really got you there, you're face is so red right now!"

Pinkie's outburst called the attention of the others in the cabin as she falls on the floor, laughing her ass off. You have to smile too since she had set that one up and you had walked right into it. Just as she starts calming down and breathing in more than short gasps, a whistle blows and a voice echoes through the old speakers.

"We are now arriving at Canterlot Station, I repeat, we are arriving at Canterlot Station. Please remember all luggage as you exit and thanks for choosing Equestria Trains for your travels."

"Finally," Dash groans and gets up as she stretches her wings. "I've been dying to get some wind under my wings."

"Then why the hay didn't you just dive out the window and fly beside the damn train," AJ complains as you start to make your way to the exit. "Woulda saved me a lot of complainin' and mah hearin' not listening to you."

You get off on the station and move away to the other people pass as well. "Well firstly it's illegal, which I don't care much about, secondly because even though I'm the best flyer there is, even _I_ can't fly from Ponyville to Canterlot without having to take a break and thirdly, last time I did it I got bare spots on the wing joint. Not very pretty or attractive, had them for a month before the feathers grew back."

"Didn't know you could count that high," she mumbled, but Dash didn't seem to catch it. You could almost put money on the fact that there were something under their fighting.

"Hey look," Twilight said before they started again. "There's my parents."

She pointed out a couple with horns by the station's entrance with a sign with hers and your name on it. They spotted you as well and waved to you. Twilight waved back with her free hand before grabbing you and pulling you after her over to them.

Having seen pictures of them you knew what they looked like and in reality they weren't much different. Twilight had definitely gotten her mother's hair and looks, the same long hair and face shape with only difference being she was pale with a hint of grey instead of violet as her daughter. Her hair was paper white with three stripes of the same violet as Twilight and she wore a simple pastel blue dress with purple heels.

It was clear her nose and eyes were from her Father who was night blue with slightly darker hair. He had a plain white shirt beneath an emerald green vest with a low cut and light brown pants. A pair of quite normal-looking parents and you felt, not for the first time, you wish you knew who your father was. Twilight immediately went to embrace them.

"Hi Mom and Dad, it's been so long since I last saw you. I've missed you."

"Oh sweetie, we've missed you too," her mother says as she holds around her daughter. "I can't believe you're getting married, you've grown so fast."

"Think, our little girl is getting married," her father said. "Feels like yesterday you got sent to Ponyville."

"Come on Dad, you're embarrassing me." They let go of the family reunion hug. "Come over here, you, too; don't stand there so awkwardly." She waves at you to come closer.

"Uhm, hi," you say nervously. "I'm-" A sudden embrace from her father stops you.

"Of course we know who you are, Twilight never talks about anything but you in her letters." He lets go and holds out his hand for a more formal greeting. "Nice to finally meet you, I'm her father, Night Light."

Knowing that first impressions are important you take his hand and shake it with a steady hand. "Nice to meet you, too sir; I've heard a lot about you."

"And I'm her mother, Twilight Velvet." She gives you her hand as well and you take it, a bit more firm than with her husband.

"Good to meet you miss, I'm glad I finally get to meet the parents of such a wonderful girl as Twilight." The formal tone doesn't really suit you and it's easy to see her parents can see right through it.

"Oh stop the formal façade, if you are anything like what Twilight has told us you can lower your shoulders. And call us Velvet and Night, it sounds better." You sigh, relieved, and let your shoulders drop.

"Thank you, Miss Velvet, I've been pretty nervous about this on the way here. I did look forward to meeting you in person and I heard nothing but good things, it's just that... I just recently learned about this Mother's Test." You notice that Night gets this embarrassed look while Velvet just smiles wide.

"Well let's not discuss that here, I see you have brought your friends along, too sweetie." The second part was meant for Twilight.

"Yeah, since this trip is gonna take a while I thought I might bring my wedding planners with me." She turns to the waiting group of mares. "Come on girls, no need to stand in the background anymore. If needed they can stay at a hotel nearby," she says, turning back.

"Nonsense, we've got plenty of room and sofas to go around so don't worry about that."

As the five girls come closer you hear Dash whisper something and Pinkie giggling. Probably plotting something so you decide to be on guard with them around.

* * *

The trip to her parents house took another hour since it was a bit on the outskirts of the big city. It did however, turn out to be a pretty decent sized place. Not big enough to be a mansion of course, but enough room to host your group with a pair sharing each sleeping quarter. After having placed their luggage at their decided rooms, you had dinner with you, Velvet, Night and Twilight at the end with the rest holding a mild tone over the table. The thought of what would be going down ran through your head and you didn't really listen to what they really said.

"So, please tell me how you and Twilight first met." the father asked. "For some reason Twilight hasn't really mentioned it."

A look over at her reveals she's looking at her plate with a slight blush. "Well, she sees it as a little embarrassing. It started when I still was new to Equestria and I was reading up on some less common knowledge, we don't get more than basic info over in Europia. It was running late but Twilight let me stay a little longer and even joined me for a while. Of course the lights goes out and seeing how it was past closing time, she had closed the doors and put the key and couldn't find it in the dark. We continued reading nonetheless with a candlelight until she falls asleep in a book. She was wearing a thin shirt and skirt and there it was surprisingly cold so I found a blanket for her and wrapped her in it. The next morning I woke up with her cuddled up to me with an arm around me."

"That's a rather lovely story, why wouldn't you tell us sweetie?"

Twilight was rolling a pea around, not looking up. "Because… in reality, it wasn't really that romantic. I dropped a couple of books on his head when I was carrying a rather large stack, the ladder fell over and he caught me only to twist his ankle and me getting a bruise on my shoulder, I burned myself while lighting the candle and dripped wax in important books, not to speak of the fact that I woke up drooling on his arm. If it had been a planned date it would have been our last for sure." She pierced the small green vegetable.

"Either way it was how you met, no matter how bad you might see it as." Velvet put her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "You know how your father and I met so at least it wasn't that bad." Night suddenly coughed as if he'd swallowed something wrong.

"Let's not dwell in the past, it's your big event we're gathered for here, isn't it? Now I was wondering if you'd made any decisions regarding food..."

The rest of the feast went on with them asking both you and her about what you had planned so far and sometimes some of Twi's friends would say something if there was a part they were involved in. Pinkie barely managed to control her childish instincts which included shooting peas and carrot pieces around, tilting her chair as far back as she could before falling and not making too much of a mess in general. After the dinner you all start to get ready for a good night's sleep, well except you of course.

"I'm not sure if I can do this," you say standing in your boxers in yours and Twilight's room which was her old one. "I mean, they're your parents for Luna's sake. The thought alone just feels wrong to me."

"What, you stand here about to do it and you want to go back?" She looks at you in confusion before putting her arms around you, butting her head to your bare chest. "I know it seems weird for you but it's a tradition and you aren't the first one to do this." You just hold around her to give you a little comfort. "It's just a test, they have agreed to take it just as you did because both of you want what's best for us. I know you will make her moan in delight, you're going to ace the test and we'll be one step closer to getting married."

"I know, it's just… it's your mom. I can't help but find it wrong. Call it cultural difference but it just doesn't sit right with me."

"But you promised, you agreed to go with the tradition. You know it means a lot to me and I just want the best for us. No approval means bad marriage which means instant divorce."

"Can't we just go with our love for each other and forget any approval? I mean, I know you want to go by the book which I respect you full out on, I just- argh, I don't know."

"Listen here, I love you but I need the security that we will last so please, please, please, do this. I will let you do the most of the decisions for the wedding if you just do this for me."

"No need to give all that up, I just needed to know how much you needed me to do this." You take a deep breath in and let it out, similar to what she does when she's angry or stressed. "Okay, I'm ready now." You give her a last hug and a kiss before you head towards the door.

"Best of luck." You smile from the doorway.

"Thanks, I'll need it."

"And remember, if you back out of your promise now, I will never forgive you."

You walk down the corridor to the end where her parents bedroom is. There are a few rooms between theirs and the next guest room which you hope is enough to isolate the sounds. You knock on the door three times, somewhat shaking, before you hear Night's voice from inside.

"Come in." You do as he says and enter the room.

The room is dimly lit, the only light coming from the moon outside, shining through some thin curtains. Velvet stands beside the bed as he came in, wearing a grey night top and matching panties while Night stood in the middle of the room, still fully dressed.

"Why, aren't you forward?" she said smiling. "Coming in here in just your underwear." You feel like you've already screwed something up.

"I-I'm sorry, I just thought that-"

"It's okay," Night said. "As long as you didn't come in in only your birthday suit on. How are your nerves?"

"Still a bit shaky, it's gonna be my first time so...yeah, I'm pretty nervous." Night nodded approvingly.

"I bet Twilight said she wanted to wait until after the wedding, always wanting to do things the right way. It's not required for the bride to be a virgin but it is preferred, but enough about that. The test is simple, pleasure my wife until either she or you surrender. Even if you were to give in, you may still pass, it all comes down to how passionate and respectful you are to your partner. Manage to read body language and so on and so forth."

"And you will…?" You let it linger for a bit before Velvet answers.

"He will watch, he likes to watch others in the act. Can't say I don't find it arousing myself." Okay, maybe not quite as normal a couple as you first thought, but after years of being together they would have found something to spice the relationship a little.

"I hope you're okay with being a bit frisky," Velvet said. "It's just to see if you can be a bit flexible in bed and somewhat for my sake, too." You nod, not sure what to expect. "Good."

You get the feeling you just made a mistake seeing how she gives you a devious smile but before you can ask, her horn lights up with a pinkish glow. It illuminates the room a little, enough for you to notice the ropes suddenly snaking out from beneath the bed. Before you can do anything they tangle themselves around your feet, making you fall onto the floor. As soon as you land another pair ties around your wrists with magic in front of you. They snare tight enough so you can't get loose but loose enough so it didn't hurt too bad. You automaticly struggle to get free when you get a feminine foot placed in your chest. Following up the leg, you find Velvet standing over you with a black thong and a black leather bra.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2: The Parents - Part 2

**- ****Chapter 2: The Parents - Part 2**** -**

"Now," Velvet said pointing a flog at you. "You better give me exactly what I want or there will be no approval from me, got it?" The sudden authority in her voice and change of character stops any verbal answer and you just nod. "You better. Now then, lets see what hides behind the covers."

Her magic activates again and with a sudden thrust at your hips, she tears your boxers off. Your now revealed member had started rising and standing half-erect, mostly clean shaved with some hair coming back. The overbearing mistress raised an eyebrow at the growing tool between your legs before moving her foot from your chest to groin, pressing it against your waist.

"Look at this little thing. Think you're man enough to please me, let alone my daughter?" Still at a loss for words you nod again but receive a painful smack over you ribs, making you groan as you feel it burn. "Speak up kid, I know of worse places to whip. Do you think you can please a woman?"

"Y-yes," you say through gritted teeth, your chest already getting red from the whip.

"Come on, at least say it with dignity." You get another threshing, this crossing over the other and sending another shot of pain through you.

"YES," you yell, maybe a bit louder than needed.

"Yes, what?" A third strike, this one straight down and just about misses your chin.

"Yes, I can please Twilight and can definitely do you," you say in a determined tone, undermining the burning on your chest and your breath is already heavy.

She looks at you semi-interested and releases some of the pressure under her foot. "Are you challenging me? Are you willing to pull the string so far?"

"For Twilight's sake, I'll do anything."

Velvet looks back at Night who sits leaned forward on a chair before looking back down at you. "You're lucky, I'm in a good mood tonight which means-" she gets down on all four, "We will move on to the next part."

She uses her horn again to pull out a pair of elbow-long black gloves and puts them on. Gripping somewhat tight around your stiff cock, she slowly starts stroking it up and down. "You have a pretty decent length," she comments. "But I've seen bigger."

"Do you think size really matters?" Her strokes feel good but not enough to set you off anytime soon.

"Mostly no, it's more about technique than mass that counts. Are you thinking about increasing?" She's close enough that you feel her hot breath against your sensitive head.

"No." The sexual tension is almost too much for you and you feel yourself start to cold sweat.

"Good, decent is always better than oversized. Besides," she licks herself deviously on the lips. "Natural is easier to swallow."

She lowers her head and before you get it, you get chills up your spine as she runs her tongue from your base and all the way up the back of your dick. You sigh, pleased and a bit frustrated as you feel her strokes have stopped. Looking down you see her looking back at you before hinting behind her. Night has now stripped as well and is sitting and stroking himself as he watches his wife teasing you.

"You're doing good so far," she says in a very sexy tone. "Now let's test how long you can last."

She begins jerking you off again, faster than before and starts licking around your tip like she was licking a lollipop. The pleasure from her tongue play surges through your body which she seemed to take note of by putting her lips around your tip, toying and sucking on it. You can't help but squirm what with your limbs all tied up and you're tempted to put your hands on her head but as you go to do so, she uses her magic to give your fingers a smack without her looking up.

"Well look at you, trying to take control," she says as she stops sucking, still keeping you in a tight grip as she moves her hand up and down. "You're forgetting I am the one pulling the ropes here and disobedience is something I will not tolerate." She gives you a fourth whip across your chest, your wounds not drawing blood but they would leave their marks in the days to come.

"I'm sorry mistress, I promise it won't happen again." You first now notice her other hand has been between her own legs.

She pulls her hand back up with two fingers connected. Separating them made a string of what you presumed to be her pre-juices between them. "Now look what you've done, you made me all wet. I hope you intend to take responsibility for this."

"Yes ma'am, I do."

She smirks. "Good boy."

She puts the fingers to your mouth and you take the hint to suck on them. Her fingers taste sweet and slightly musky, a very pleasant taste. She receives them slowly, making you lean after them before she drags them down your chest. You groan a little as she puts pressure to your wounded chest which seems to please her. As she gets to your pelvis she puts her hands on each side and slide herself up until your sex rests against hers now exposed with the thong moved over. You feel the warmth from it and the wetness from her as she presses your aching stiff member onto your lower torso. You throw another look over at Night who seems to really be into this and breathing heavily.

"Now then," Velet says, making you focus on her again. "I will allow you a little freedom so don't ruin this for yourself, you got it?"

"Yes ma'am, I got it." She smiles as she nibbles on her lower lip.

"Good, you're starting to get the hang of this." She loosens the knot holding your hands but doesn't remove the ropes. You separate your hands before they tighten again. "Now place them on my hips." You do as she says. "Okay, now move them with me."

She starts rocking back and forth, grinding your rod into her folds and rubbing her wetness along your length. You help her grind on your cock, making you moan from the intense pleasure her moist womanhood gives you and she seems to enjoy it too. Continuing to thrust her hips and rubbing her soaked pussy against your rock-hard cock, she put her hands to her chest, grabbing her breasts. Your breath is growing quicker as the ecstasy rives through your body while her moaning grows louder and louder.

"Sweet Celestia, Velvet, it feels incredible," you say feeling that you're getting close to your limit. "I-I don't think I can go much longer."

"Then let's finish this," she said teasingly and increased her rhythm somewhat. "Let me see how big of a load you can give."

You clutch your eyes shut as you buck your hips, sending you over the edge and into a world of bliss. The sexual pressure inside you explodes as your member twitches and shoots out thick streams of white goo. Your mind can't focus on anything else but the relieved feeling so you don't pay much attention to your torso getting hit with your own seeds. You feel the weight of Velvet disappear as well but you just lay there for what feels like a minute to calm your lungs and look straight up at the roof. Suddenly Velvet comes into view, looking down at you still in only her bra.

"I got to say you lasted longer than I'd expected." Her breath was still a bit off so she must have started getting close, too, you think. "You played good into the foreplay and you managed to please me a good bit as well."

"And the finish?" You see her eyes go to your stomach.

"I think you got that pretty well covered."

You look at her in confusion before looking down yourself and you get what she means. Your outlet had sent jizz up to your chest and over your wounds. There was way more than what you would get with a normal jerk-off. You use your magic to levitate a box of tissues over to you to dry yourself of the sticky stuff, your hands still tied.

"I will give you that it was impressive for a first-timer. If your performance was a tad lacking I'm-"

"Ehm, sorry if you find this rude but, is that it?"

Velvet blinks, surprised. "You mean you can do more? I mean, overdoing yourself might- aah, Night!" Her sudden yell was because of Night's hands grabbing hold of her chest, groping and fondling his wife's sizeable melons.

"Come on honey, can't you see he wants to prove to us he will do anything for our daughter?" He kissed her neck and planted more going higher up until he got to her ear. "Why don't we have a little more fun?"

"You mean you want to do…"

"Why not, this is as good time as any. He wants to go more, I'm still hard and you are soaking wet. Are you ready for a switch of power and being manhandled?"

"Oh, I have been waiting so long for you to say that." She leans back and goes into a deep, passionate kiss with Night, stroking his cheek. "Yes, let's do it."

"You mind releasing your prisoner then?" She nods and unties you with her magic. "Good girl, now get in bed right away, tie yourself up, and put on your blindfolds. I will inform him of what's going to happen." She did as he said and got in bed, pulling out the eye covers from under the bed again and you wonder how much is under there. "Up on your feet now, no need to be lying on the floor."

You stand up and look over at Velvet who was about to take off her bra. "So switching power means she will be the one bonded?"

"You're catching on quick. Now how this is going to work is she will be blindfolded while we do her in different positions and she'll have to guess who did what at the end. I'm gonna start by casting a protection spell on her womb just to be safe and we'll take it from there. Feel free to be a bit rough just not too rough 'cause if you hurt her there won't be any approval. Got it?"

"Yes Night." You feel like a soldier saying it, taking orders from your general.

"Good, we tend to have a signal for when it gets a bit too rough which is turning on the lights. If that happens, you're out of here." You feel your nerves starting to come back, it sounded like he was anticipating it.

"Got it," you say, a bit unsecured now.

"Bo~oys, I'm ready for you," Velvet sings.

You turn to see her standing on her knees in the bed, slightly spread to reveal her dripping sex. She had tied herself up with ropes going below and above her breasts, making them stand out more. Her arms seem to be tied behind her back and she smiles with lust with a black cloth covering her eyes. Only her legs aren't tied but as you get into bed, you see two ready nooses on the floor, probably for something later.

"Why look at you," Night said, climbing into bed and turning his wife's head towards him. "Completely naked and powerless, left in the mercy of two men. I guess that leaves you with only the option to follow our orders then."

"I guess it does," Velvet responded. "What are you going to do with me?"

Night ran a finger up her horn which made her shiver. "Oh I can think of a few things. First I want you to get us ready." He stands up and hints to you to do the same. He puts one hand on her head and the other on his erection, holding it in front of her. "Open wide."

She opened her mouth and let her tongue hang out, letting him slap his erection on her tongue before locking her lips around it. Starting to bob her head, or maybe it was him pushing her in, she took his whole length to the hilt as she moans, pleased. Going slowly at first but picking up the speed til a faster pace, she came with muffled gulping sound from him downing his member in her throat and coating it in her salvia. Night seemed to enjoy it just as much as she was, pushing his hips forward to meet her and grunting for each thrust.

"Oh yeah, you like that, don't you?" He grunted. "You like the taste of your husband's cock deep down your throat?" She could only nod slightly as she gurgled on his length.

"Care to share her with me?" you ask, stroking your hardened dick.

He smiles as he pops his tool out of her mouth, her gasping for air at the release and turning her towards you. "Be my guest."

She was still panting as she let her tongue loll out. "Come on now, let your little prisoner taste that big cock of yours."

"Okay then, since you asked so nicely." You put it in her mouth and, maybe a little too fast, thrust forward. She comes with a surprised sound but doesn't make any attempt at pushing away.

You do as Night did, putting your hand on her head and pushing her head down on your dick. You let her bob her head for the most part but push for her to go all the way down, gagging slightly but continuing the blowjob. You keep her going slower than she was on Night to enjoy the feeling of her tongue wrapping around you and because you don't want to come again so quickly. It doesn't take long before your member is fully hardened and coated with her spit. You let her pull back, taking in air in big gasps.

"Now then," Night tugged Velvet's hair which she groaned at, sounding somewhat pleased about the tug. "How about we stop the foreplay and just get down the main event?"

"Bring it on big boys," Velvet said smiling. "I will take on both of you."

"Yeah you better, 'cause we will do this all night." Night made her fall onto the bed before turning to you, a bit surprised about what just happened. "Okay," he lowered his voice to a whisper. "I go in from the front and you take the back, sounds good?"

You get a shocked look. "Wait, you want me to do her from- you sure about this?"

"Of course. Besides, you were the one who wanted to keep going. We've kinda lost a bit of the touch so doing this as a part of the approval test helps us all." You can't help but feel you're regretting asking for more. "You're still in on this, right?"

Backing out now would be a bad idea, getting into an extended test and then getting nerves. Twilight would definitely not forgive you for doing it and your wedding would be off on the second. "Yes, I'm still in."

He patted you on the shoulder. "Good, now let's keep going." He moves over to her head while you lift her rear up so she stood on her knees.

"Oooh, what are you planning on-Mmhf!" Velvet got silenced by Night's cock in her mouth, gripping a hand around her horn to keep her in place.

You spread her cheeks a little and put your head to her back entrance before slipping in her. You hear her cry muffled as you penetrate her ass. It's clear, even for you, that she usually doesn't get taken from behind. She was clenching hard around your rod, something that would have made it difficult to move if it hadn't been for the coating of spit. With a good grip around her hips, you start to thrust in and out of her tight hole, almost pulling out before slamming it back inside her.

It feels totally different from the blowjob you got, her tunnel clutching around you like a fist and squeezing it and making your movements even more pleasurable. The ecstasy of sex hums in your ears like a faint engine mixed with Velvet's loud moans with Night's dick in her mouth. Your breathing is heavy and the smell of sweat hangs in the air as you feel the pressure of another load coming. You decide to go a bit more out at the end here so you give Velvet five across the ass. She cries out, still with her mouth full, but doesn't make any signals for you to stop it, rather she seems to put her rear a bit more up.

You smirk that your attempt turns out successful and give her another flat hand on her other side. Another muffled scream which makes you put some more force in your slap, this one giving her a red mark almost instantaneously. Instead of continuing to smack her rear, you let one hand slide below to her belly button and further down to between her legs until you found a very wet spot. Her pussy is dripping wet and her clit is swollen, just touching her makes her quiver in delight and pleasure.

Throwing a look up to Night you see him fight like you to not finish off yet. He must have seen what you were planning and he nods once. You thrust yourself inside her, burying your length to the hilt as you plunge three fingers into her soaked pussy and vibrate them furiously. The response comes at once. Her inner walls clench around both your fingers and member as a spray of juices drench your hand. You give up on holding back anymore as you groan deeply and let your hips buck as you shoot big loads into her ass. Your mind blanks out with the pure blissful feeling as your limbs grow weak from the release of tension.

Relieved, you pull out of her anus, her muscles still twitching after having your cock shoved inside her. You hear Velvet suddenly inhale sharply and you understand Night had gotten off as well. Other than your groaning at the end you feel you managed to stay anonymous on who did what and you sit down to catch your breath. Night lays her on the side so she doesn't face down into the mattress as he as he moves over.

"You really did a number on us there baby, you're a real piece of work," he says, still breathing a little heavy.

"Mmm, you guys really gave me a round, too," Velvet moans. "Was I good enough to be released or do I have to prove myself more worthy of my freedom?" She spreads her legs to display her drenched pussy as she bites her lower lip teasingly.

"Oh that was just the second warm-up, this is where we start to work." Night Light pulls her onto the middle of the bed on her back before turning to you and whispers. "This time you take care up front while I work her lower part."

"Really, more? I'm all for approval and that but I don't know if I can do three." You feel the burn from Velvet's whip from earlier across your chest each time you take a deep breath.

"Hey, you're doing great, you can do a little more. I approve of that finger work you did, pleasing the woman is just as important as your own pleasure."

It almost sounded like he was coaching you which you guess is some of the intent with the test. "Okay, I will remember that. Really I mostly did it because it felt natural."

"That's because it's meant to be, sex never is supposed to involve any complicated thought process. You ready for the next round?"

You nod. "Yes, let's do her."

He smiles approvingly and places his hand on her pelvis below her navel. A golden glow appears under it and Velvet 'oohs' and shivers slightly as if someone had placed an ice cube on her horn. You guess it's the protection spell he mentioned earlier which means they are both in the clear. He nods to you to get into position and you do so, standing on your knees right below her chest.

"Ooh, one of you is gonna have a little fun with my womanly pumps?" You stay silent as you put your member into her cleavage. "You're really going for the silent treatment I see, or rather hear."

You try to ignore her attempt to spoil who does what and instead focus on her breasts. She had quite the pair of motherly breasts, her nipples standing stiff and perky against her pale skin. You grab ahold of her melons with a firm grip, feeling the soft and tender flesh under your fingers as you start to squeeze and massage them. She lets out a throaty moan from your breast massage when she suddenly gasps sharply. Looking behind you, you see Night with his face between his wife's legs.

"Oh Celestia yes, whoever's down there, keep going. It feels so fucking good!" You get a bit upset by this so you pinch her nipples somewhat hard to call her attention, which it does. "Ooh goddesses, yes you're fantastic on my breasts, too. Please, play with my breasts more."

Happy to oblige, you press her chest together with your thumbs on her hardened bumps as you start to rock your hips back and forth. It's not as tight as her rear but the softness makes up for it. The ecstasy starts running through you again as you squeeze her breasts and push yourself hilt-deep into her melons. Your cock sticks up till her collar and she lowers her head so that she gets your tip past her lips. You get another wave of pleasure over you as her eager tongue toys around the head of your dick and you put your hands on each side of her head to help her further down. You use for the first time as you pull her nipples and keep her chest squeezed around you as you thrust with renewed energy.

She suddenly hums loudly, sending a vibration through your length that almost makes you come. You feel that her hot body starts to rock up and down slightly out of rhythm with you and you guess Night has entered her dripping wet oyster. You hear him pant heavily behind you and almost feel him breathe on your neck as he begins to ram into his wife. You start to go opposite of him, thrusting in as he pulls back, helping you drive yourself a little further into her mouth. She still makes little resistance to what you do to her and only backs off for a few breaths of air. You feel the familiar pressure in your groin building up again so pull back to only focus on rutting her breasts.

"Oh yes, YES! Fuck me, fuck me as hard as you fucking like!" Velvet almost screams, her mouth no longer occupied with anything. "It feels so good being fucked by two men! Please, pinch my tits harder, come all over my breasts and in my cunt! Aah, FUCK ME!"

You stop holding back and let go of your third load that night. There is a sharp but dim pain running through your groin as you ejaculate between her breasts and some on her chin. Your hands tighten on her melons as you come, making it spill between your fingers and pinching her nipples hard enough for something to leak over your fingers. Looking down you see that she was lactating and not bleeding as you feared. A heavy grunt behind you tells you Night came as well, or at least you think so through your slightly pained bliss. You slowly pull back and get off her torso, realizing the smell of sweat, sex, and hormones is now hanging heavy in the, surprisingly, chilly room.

"Aww come on, this is unfair," Velvet whines. "I was so close. Please, just finger or something just let me come, too."

"Sorry sweetie," Night says, panting heavily as he answers. "You're not getting off that easily. Now it's time for the big finale and trust me, you will walk funny after this one." He looks over at you, beads of sweat on his face. "Right?"

Your breath is still quick and you feel the scars from earlier burn across your chest like lines of hot wires. Your drained balls and cock ache from your performance so far this night and it would probably hurt even worse the following day. "Oh yeah," you say tired. "Might not even be able to sit for a few days either."

She shifts a bit as she nibbles on her lower lips with an excited smile. "You've already done so much to me and you think you can do one more? Okay then, if you guys think you're men enough to take little me for a final spin."

You smile as you get what the spare ropes on the floor are for. "Oh we are." You pick them up with your magic. "But I think you really wanted this from the beginning seeing how you had these ropes ready from the start."

"Yeah, I'm quite the naughty girl sometimes. What you gonna do about it?"

"I think we are to strip you of some moving privileges." You put the nooses around her knees.

It was difficult to spot at first but there is a hook put into the roof. You loosen the knot holding her hands only to lift them above her head. Night Light managed to lift her up, holding her around her thighs. You thread the ropes from her knees, through the hook and around her wrists. Velvet is now suspended three feet above the bed, her legs spread a little . Her hair is a mess, drops of sweat run down her body and she looks physically worn from the rounds and still she smiles.

"You're wondering why I'm smiling, aren't you?" It's as if Velvet had read your mind. "It's because you're proving to me that you are quite capable to be my daughter's lover. You're pushing yourself to please me for the sake of her which is very admirable and shows me you really do love her."

"Thank you Velvet and trust me, I really love your daughter."

"Now then," Velvet says and moved so her wet pussy shows clearly. "Why don't you boys have at me a last time? You better make me squirt like a fountain."

"That'll be our pleasure," Night says and moves to her back.

You look at him a bit confused. _Does he want me to do her from the front?_You see him put his hands on her sides before letting them travel up her pale belly to her bust. She lets out a small moan of delight as he give her breasts a light squeeze, probably being quite sensitive after the tough treatment you gave them. You gesture to her crotch to ask if he really wants you to do Velvet from the front, which he just nods to. You figure you should make the most out of this last lap of sexual gymnastics and you get on your knees, perfect position with her soaked female parts.

You drive your tongue, with no intent of being careful, into her. Using your thumbs, you spread her lips further to dig deeper into her pussy. She throws her head back as she screams in delight as you plunge into her nectar-filled cavern. The musky smell of her sweet juices fills your nose and you take a deep sniff to fully take it in. You ignore the tired feeling as you start to lapse furiously on her love button, making her quiver in lustful delight as her husband was pinches and rubs her stiff nipples. Her loud moans and cries quickly grow into short gasps and her inner walls twitch around your tongue, but you pull out and leave her unfinished just as she is about to climax. Night stops as well, leaving her at the brink of release.

"Why did you stop!?" she gasps desperately. "Come on and get me off already you sons of- Aaah!" Night gives her a audible slap on the ass. "Fine, I get it, you are the ones in charge and I'm the prisoner. I'll do anything you guys say, just_ please,_ help me come." You just stand there and watch her pant heavily. She sighs, irritated. "Aww, you two are such teasers, you know that? Argh, fine! I want you to fuck me hard, pound my ass and cunt, ravage my body in any way you want, just… just do me already!" You smile as you oblige her wish and prop your stiff dick against her swollen pussy lips before thrusting inside her.

She gasps in pure pleasure as you impale her with your rod. Night isn't far behind as she yelps in surprise from him penetrating her from behind. "Oh merciful goddess of the the sun, YES! Give your little prison slut those big cocks of yours!"

You grab her by the hips to hold her steady as you start humping in and out of her, the ropes holding her legs and arms creaking as she sways slightly. Her clamping tunnel holds a tight grip around your buried member, squeezing you and almost begging you to keep going, something you gladly do despite the tiring pain. You feel something bump against you for each time you thrust yourself into Velvet's soaked cunt. You can't help but feel a bit weirded out by barely feeling Night trust in from the other side but not enough to stop you from the immense pleasure it all is giving you.

You see Night has gone back to playing with her boobs and holding onto them with a firm grip as he slaps his hips against her sore ass. The room as this point is nothing but a big sex party with sweaty bodies and a clear smell of sex lingering in the air. The cooling air is also filled with the sound of Velvet's moans. Her cries and screams of pleasure and bliss is accompanied by your and Night's heavy grunts as you both give her all you've got. Her breath comes out as fog with her tongue lolling out in mindless bliss and burning red cheeks. You could bet that if you took off her blinds you would see her eyes being rolled up in her head, which actually turns you on. The image of her completely blissful face makes it difficult to hold back any longer and you start to lose your grip on yourself.

"Yes, oh YES!" Velvet yells out at the top of her lungs. "I love this, I love how you're double-teaming me so hard! I can't think straight anymore, hnng, I- I can't hold on much more! Don't any of you dare pull out, I want you both to fill me to the fucking brim!"

You take a leap of faith and kiss your bride's mom without it being the worst thing you'd done that night. The kiss is a very sloppy one with her being fucked out of her mind and you concentrating on the big pressure building up in your groin. The meeting of lips doesn't last long as her burning hot pussy locks around you with an iron grip and a flood of warm liquid splashes against your cock which is hilt-deep inside her. You feel her juices spray out and run down your legs as she throws her head back again and screams in ecstasy, a long, drawn-out scream. You, not being able to hold back, let your overworked, stone-hard dick spray its last load of semen inside her. In a mixture of pain and bliss, you unload a surprisingly big amount of seeds into her, quickly filling her as you keep on shooting off until it leaks out. Night comes with a mighty roar, signaling he is also hitting his climax as he bucks uncontrollably into her ass. His hands remains at her tits. Just as you did earlier, he manages to draw a little bit of milk from them.

You all stand there and try to take in what just happened for what feels like an eternity before your legs give in and you slump down, your chest racing to take in enough oxygen. Night manages to free his wife, getting her down before he also lies down in the bed stained with love juices. Velvet uses her magic to tie up the knots before she joins the two of you, herself in the middle.

"I think," she finally says, gasping just somewhat for air now. "That I can safely say I got thoroughly fucked over."

"Well, can you guess who did what sweetie?" Night was the second one to regain his breath. "If you guess one wrong, he will get his approval from me."

You don't have breath to answer but in your head you think,_ Is he joking? Prove myself worthy by fucking like him on my first try?_

"Well," Velvet puts a hand to her temples. "First time was a deepthroating and anal... I'm not quite sure, the slaps on the ass felt pretty determined but with the horn holding I would say... it was Night in front and you who slapped me."

Night nodded. "Good guess. The second?"

"The second one was a bit easier to guess, Night would've been a bit more forceful with the blowjob."

"Two out of three, not looking good for you." He looks over at you, who are starting to feel anxious about this. "The last one?"

"The last one..." She rubbed the sides of her head as if it would help. "I honestly don't know. The one behind me was pretty enthusiastic and made my breasts quite sore, but the force and tongue-work from the guy in front was excellent. I'd have to say..." You think of how Twilight would react if you don't get full approval. "I'd say you were on the front, Night."

An invisible weight lifts up from your chest and lets you breathe properly. Looking over you see Night smile. "Nope," he says. "That was your future son-in-law. Good job." He leans over to shake your hand and you do so, a bit powerless.

Velvet has a look of disbelief. "That was you? After, what, four rounds you still found strength to fuck me hard enough they've must have heard me no the moon? I mean, look at this," she stuck two fingers inside her pussy and pulled them out again. They were coated with glistening, thick stuff. "You flooded my tunnel completely after having finished three times. How long have you been saving?"

"For about half a year, it was then I was sure Twilight was the one. Then came this test and... well yeah. At least it paid off anyway."

Night got a pondering look. "You know in university I was messing a little with body spells... nah, sorry that's not interesting right now. Why don't you go tell Twilight the news? You can use the shower first, it's the one two doors past your room."

"Thanks, I think I'll go do that right now." You get out of bed and find your underwear again. You look towards the previously shut window which must've blown open while you were busy.

"Oh, and remember what we've told you," Night says as you stand by the door. "Don't put too much thought into having sex, just let it be natural."

"Trust me, I'll remember that." You close the door behind you and breathe out.

Every muscle in your body aches, especially your crotch, which pulses with sharp-shooting pain. Thinking that it was all for her sake makes it feel at least a bit better as you walk past the rooms back to your and Twilight's room. Going by Rainbow Dash's and Pinkie's room you hear giggling clear though the door and you continue walking, a bit faster now and with a growing embarrassment.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3: The Princess of Love - Part 1

- Chapter 2: The Goddess of Love -

[b]Warning, this chapter involves: lots of foreplay, slight hornjob, blowjob[/b]

You are lying in the bed on a train- the train to the Crystal empire to be exact. You're lying on your back and staring at the boards for the bunk bed above you while you feel the rhythmic ticks and jumps as you pass over connecting points in the tracks. It still stings in your chest each time you take a deep breath and your muscles are still complaining from every sudden movement. Luckily for you, Princess Celestia was currently busy with some embassy which would take a week, tops, so you had decided it was best to visit Princess Cadance in the Crystal Empire which was a day's train ride away. At least you got a chance to rest up a bit in peace-

"So, how was it!?" Pinkie calls out, suddenly standing by your bedside.

You don't jump in surprise; your body is too tired for that so you just sigh deeply. "What do you mean Pinkie?"

A innocent smile spreads across her lips. "Oh, you know, having sex for the first time. I bet it felt reeaally good."

"Yeah, come on tough guy," Dash peeks her head down from the bed above. "How was it doing the mother of your girlfriend?"

You let that sentence drift around in your head a second. "It was... strange to say the least. I'm not used to such a weird tradition."

"You know, it's not really a requrie- reckur- you don't really need to do it." You raise an eyebrow at her.

"Yep," Dash nods. "Some get married without taking the test. You just ended up picking the girl obsessed with following the rules, though they tend to end up living distant from anyone else."

"Maybe that's the reason Europia is so far away from Equestria?" Dash can't help but laugh.

"Pinkie, what are you even talking about? That was so random."

You hear the door to the second cabin open and the rest of the girls come in. Great, so much for a little break.

"Dash, Pinkie, can't you see he's tired after last night? Give the poor man a rest, he needs it for the task at hand," Rarity says.

"Oh I bet he's tired," Dash teases. "He made it difficult for all of us to sleep."

"Well it sure did sound like he packed quite the punch," Applejack says and you're not sure if it was a compliment or another tease.

Pinkie giggled. "I know, I was sure the neighbors would come and complain about the noise."

"Uhm, I didn't notice it too much," Fluttershy says, hiding some of her face in her sweater's big turtleneck. "I mean, I heard maybe some b-but not much."

Dash snorted. "Yeah right, you could hear them from everywhere in the house but you were hiding in the bathroom the whole time. What took you so long in there anyway?"

"Could you all stop bothering my husband-to-be?" Twilight says, a bit upset. "I know he's not my husband yet but he will be soon and I would appreciate it if you gave him some privacy."

"Aww, come on Twilight," Dash says with a frown. "We're just teasing him a little, he can just tell us to stop if it gets too mean."

"It's okay sweetie, I don't mind them too much," you say.

Twilight walks up beside you and sits down on the bed corner. "Well I just want you to be best prepared for the next test, you know how much I worry about you." She puts a hand on your chest as a loving motion but you make a slight groan of pain. "Something wrong honey?"

"N-no, no," you say dodging and put your hand over hers. "I just took a deep breath, I'm fine."

You haven't told her specifically what really happened that night, mostly for her to not worry. She probably had enough on her plate as it was with the preparations for the wedding, and you whining about some stiff and sore muscles wasn't something she needed on top of that. Besides, you thought it would go away but it feels to have only gotten worse since last night. You had never bothered to add any muscle relaxation spell to your repertoire either, so you just had to suck it up and hope it would at least ease up later on.

"Yeah, sorry, I just want you to be at your best for the next part." She stands up. "I'm just gonna go check on a few things. Do try to get some rest, you look a bit tired."

She walks out and you can't resist but look as she sways that beautiful ass of hers. Her friends notice the direction of your stare and they giggle. As soon as Twilight leaves the room you scoot a bit up in the bed.

"Now, I have something to ask the five of you." You have been thinking on this for a while now but asking Twi would be both awkward and wrong. "I know Twi and Shining Armor are close. Twilight talks about him a great deal, as well as his wife-"

"You already know about Shining Armor?" Pinkie Pie interrupts you and leans in uncomfortably close as if she wants to check your irises. "She didn't tell us before the end of season two, boy did that come as a surprise! I was like 'what, you have a brother?!' And then we were suddenly responsible for decorating and doing everything to this wedding we just got invited to."

You blink. "Wait a second, what do you mean about season?"

Dash peeks her head back down to explain. "Pinkie has her own calendar, marks off certain days and then calls them a season. Don't ask how it works, she'll go on and on about conspiracy theories and such."

You just nod your head. "Anyway, I need to ask all of you. As good friends of Twilight, do you know how close she is to her brother?"

Applejack shrugs. "As close as I am to my brother, I guess"

"Ok then, is there any rule which limits how close two siblings can get?" It was a question that had been nagging on your mind since you got introduced to the Mother Test.

The five of them laugh. "Why would there be a rule against how close siblings can get?" Applejack said. "That's just plain silly!"

"So a brother and sister can go all the way if they wanted? There's no law or taboo against that sort of thing?" You begin to sweat as the feeling of dread starts to wash over you.

"Say what now?" Applejack asks. "What do ya mean, 'go all the way'?"

Rarity eyes light up. "Sweet Celestia! Are you asking if Twilight and Shining armor...?" As Rarity trails off, she makes a circle with one hand and moves two of her fingers in and out of the hole.

The four girls look at Rarity trying to figure out the question. Pinkies face lights up as she raises her hand in the air. "Oh! I know! I know! He's asking if Shining Armor has ever banged Twilight!" Pinkie folds her arms together with a smug look on her face as the other three gasp in horror.

Applejack buries her face into her hat and begins to mumble something you can't make out. Rainbow Dash claps her hands over her ears and shakes her head in disbelief. Fluttershy places her hand over her mouth, covering up her already quiet voice as her wings suddenly stretches outwards with alarming force. You recognize the gestures as the 'see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil,' and you wonder if they maybe had been rehearsing it for a time like this. Pinkie's smile fades as quickly as it showed up as the answer dawns on her. She grabs you at the shoulders and starts shaking you violently as she yells. "WHY WOULD YOU THINK SUCH A DISTURBING THOUGHT?!"

The pain shoots through your body, robbing you for any hope of relaxation any time soon. "I don't know all these weird laws of yours, this Mother Test thing just got me thinking, that's all. Please stop shaking me!"

"Sorry!" Pinkie says as she go of you. "So very sorry, but that was a down-right and up-left wrong type of question."

"Well for your information, " Applejack says strict. "There are laws against things like that. We don't go marrying out siblings, and we sure as heck don't go having sex with them. And since its a law, you know quite well Twilight would never go against it!"

You lay back with that nagging weight lifted from your spirits. Your body is aching almost just as bad as when you went to sleep last night, but at least you got your mind settled.

"Having sex with a brother. Hmph." Applejack continued. "Ah mean, sure, ah've gotten a hug from my brother when ah was feeling down but there's nothin' wrong getting a hug, is there?"

You simply shake your head slightly as you try to relax.

"Of course not!" Applejack continued, not even looking for a response from you. She seems to be talking to herself now. "Ain't nothin' wrong with having your brother put his strong musclebound arms around you and pull you in when you're having a downer.."

There was something about that sentence that put you off.

"Or compliment him on his looks, and have him compliment on your own."

You feel the tingle of dread start to creep back in.

"Or feel his lips as he brings you in for a kiss."

The pain in your body is now overtaking the uncomfortable thought of Twilight making out with her brother and you feel the room starting to spin. Fluttershy takes notice of your decreasing health to Applejack's story and tries to speak. "Um, Applejack? Maybe, um, you should stop-"

"Heck, ah do enjoy a good cunnilingus from Big Mac, now and then. He's got a mighty powerful tongue but have Big Mac stuff his penis into my vagina? Never! The thought of anythin' past oral is sick."

You force yourself out of the bed and towards the door. You need fresh air, and fast. You could hear Applejack's voice behind you as you open the door. "Now what's his problem? Is cunnilingus illegal from where he comes from? Boy, is he missing out then."

You take a deep breath of fresh air as you watch the mountains of Canterlot become almost out of sight. Soon the forests around would be gone and the land would be covered in snow and Ice. Applejack's words spin in your head. The thought of anything past oral is sick, she'd said. Did everyone in Equestria to think like that? Does Twilight think like that? Does that mean Twilight and Shining Armor... Your head started to spin again and you try to banish that thought pattern from your head. Your main focus right now was to get well and pass the next test, for Twilight. Whatever she did in the past is in the past. Right?

"Hey, I thought you said you were okay." You jump lightly as you hear Twilight follow you out on the small balcony on the back of the train. "You know, you've got to tell me if anything is wrong."

You shake your head. "Nah, I just needed some fresh air. I'll be fine in a minute or so, I guess it just got a bit crowded in there."

You expect her to pat you on the shoulder or something and go back inside to leave you to your thoughts but instead she leans against the railing beside you. She puts her hand yours which you really don't mind at all. You take some time to just listen to the train, the wind blowing by and feel the chill air as the day turns to night on your journey further north.

"You know, in a bit we will be able to see the Aurora Borealis. Won't that be romantic?"

"If you say so."

Twilight frowns. "Whats wrong? I thought you would have liked to watch it."

You shrug. "It sounds ok, I guess. I just don't like the night too much."

Twilight looks at you in confusion. "More of a day person huh? Well in the morning the sun reflects off the ice, making an upside down rainbow buried in the ice. It's also beautiful."

"Actually, I don't like the day either to be honest."

Twilight throws up her arms in frustration. "Seriously? You don't like the day or night? Which time of the day do you like then?"

You smile devious, having found something that puzzled her. "Oh it's that's special time of day right after sunset and nighttime and right before night becomes morning where the sun rises." You look at her and you see she gets it. "It's just special moment which I feel that everything is right and that it is my moment where it's you, me and the person I love."

"That was so sappy," she says before putting her arms around you. "I love it when you're sappy."

She locks her lips with yours in a sweet and long kiss and you put your arms around her too. You stand there for a while in each other embrace as you actually feel the air get colder. As you stand there, the wavy turquoise carpet that is the Northern Lights appears in the star-covered sky. It feels like it's a display put on just for the two of you, standing tightly together, partly due to the coldness creeping in, before you decide to go back inside.

[hr]

Arriving at the Crystal Empire train station, you were met by royal wagons which took you all to the castle. You feel embarrassed riding the golden wagon through the street, having children pointing and asking if you are important people. You are guided into the palace made of giant plates of pastel blue crystals, which you mistook for ice at first, where you are met by Prince Shining and Princess Cadance.

Shining has short blue hair with stripes of lighter blue and is dressed in a rose red uniform with a blue sash across his chest and a shield symbol on it, something dedicated to the top elites of the royal guards in Canterlot. Cadance has an easy and casual-looking pink dress with lines of yellow, something that matches her hair pretty well.

"Hey Twily," Shining says as soon as you enter the door to the hall and pulls her into a hug. "Wow, I can't believe you're getting married sis. I really hope I don't have to go through the same as you have to at my wedding."

"Don't worry," Twilight laughs. "Not every wedding has to go like that. Hey Cadance!" Twi goes over to the princess who stands a bit in the background.

She smiles brightly as she notices her and they do a childish clapping game. You only assume it's some sort of special greeting for them. At least she hasn't told you about it or tried to teach it to you. Shining steps in front of you and reaches out his arm for a more formal greeting.

"I'm guessing you are the lucky groom?" He's about a foot taller than you and the slightly aggressive tone in his voice makes him seem like the protective brother you thought him to be.

"That I am, and one of the luckiest to get to ask for Twilight's hand." You take his hand and almost croak as he grips yours quite hard.

"Sorry." Shining apologizes and loosens his grip. "Sort of a force of habit after shaking hands with so many military figures. I tend to forget just how strong my handshake is."

"I'm so glad you said you were able to help out with the Mother Test Cadance," Twilight says joyfully. "I really appreciate it; you know how important the rules all around this is to me. I mean, for me, this is life or death and I just want to go exactly by the book."

Cadance laughs, slightly nervously you think. "Of course I know you take this serious Twilight, such important traditions must be upheld. As Princess it's almost my duty to keep this tradition going. Now then, you all must be really hungry. Come, we've prepared dinner."

"Oh boy, yes please." Pinkie grabs her stomach which growls as if on command. "The train food was barely more than a few lettuce leaves."

No one can help but at least giggle at her extreme comparison, though it wasn't too far off. You all let your baggage get taken by the servants to your rooms as you go to dinner.

The servant girl finishes pouring your drink. You marvel at how her hair looks almost like glass. The seats were arranged with Cadance at the end of the table, followed by Shining, Twilight, you and then Applejack. Opposite for Cadance is Rarity and then Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and ending with Fluttershy. Funny enough, your group seems to only take a fraction of the very long dinner table, you'd say about one-fifth of it, maybe a little more. Fluttershy nervously eyes the drink she has gotten.

"What is this?" she ask.

"A wine made from crystal grapes that grow up here." Cadance answers, taking a sip to prove it.

"Wine? Oh, I don't know..."

Rainbow Dash rolls her eyes. "Come on Fluttershy. It's just wine. Even [i]you[/i] should be able to handle that."

Fluttershy takes one more wary glance at her glass before picking it up and taking a sip. "Mmm, it is pretty good."

You take a sip of your own glass. You have to agree with Fluttershy, it was quite good. The servants came back with plates of food. Fluttershy gets a refill on her wine.

Once her food was set in front of her, Rainbow Dash asks "So! Seen any military action since the last time we all came to visit?"

"Rainbow!" Rarity scolded. "What kind of question is that to ask?"

"What? I'm bored. It was the only thing I could think up."

Shining Armor chuckled. "No, all has been quiet since you have been gone."

"That's because we're all awesome," Rainbow Dash proclaimes as she places her hands behind her head. "Any trouble shows up and the six of us can put a stop to it any day."

"It's true." Shining Armor turns to face you. "It's quite a woman you've picked for a wife. She could hold off an army single handedly with her magic."

"Brother, please stop trying to scare him," Twilight says with an annoyed tone. "I'll have you know he has talents in magic too."

"Yes, but not nearly as much as you, dear sis. You've been powerful ever since you were little."

"I said stop it Shining. I mean it." Twilight grabs her fork and begin to eat.

"In fact, I remember a certain event that happened when Cadance was babysitting you..."

"SHINY!" Twilight shouted. Her tone had changed from annoyed to embarrassments. "Don't tell him that story!" This perks up all of Twilight's friends.

"Oooh, if you can't tell him it, tell the rest of us!" Rainbow says.

"Yes! Tell us! I love stories!" Pinkie shouted. "Is it one of those 'Once upon a time' types of stories or is it the opening book? Oh wait, maybe it's both at the same time!" She was clearly in her own world so he got on with the story.

"Well'" Shining began with a grin on his face. "I had gotten home early from practice, and our parents would not be home for at least an hour. Cadance needed to put Twilight to bed and we wanted to be left alone for a while..." Twilight buried her head into the dinner table and muttered "No, no, no!" over and over. Her face was red, you could tell. You felt bad for her, but you just had to hear the rest of the story.

Cadance continued, "So I had gotten out a book of bedtime stories to tell her. I began to tell her the story of the ghost who haunted her brother's room. A ghost who only made noises whenever I came over to visit. Scary moaning noises and sometimes screaming noises." Cadence giggled while everyone else smirked at the thought of what came next. "I thought for sure it would keep her out of Shining's room. Instead, she eventually got the courage to face the ghost and burst into the room, blasting everything in the dark she thought was a ghost."

Shining armor laughed. "Oh, I had a time trying to explain to my parents why I and Cadance were indented into the walls, and where some of our clothing was." Everyone had a good laugh at this; even Twilight had a small giggle.

"It was kind of silly," she says as she lifts her head up.

You laugh at the image of young Twilight pinning a teenage Shining armor to the wall. But soon your bright mood starts to darken as your thought pattern returns to what Applejack said on the train. You push back any more mental image of little Twilight and her big brother before they could depress you anymore. You stare at your food for a while, before you return to eating.

Twilight broke the silence in the room. "So, how goes training the new guards for the Crystal Empire Shining?"

You could hear Twilight and Shining Armor talk, but you aren't listening. You try to think about what's to come. You've gotten most of the worst pain out of your body but the stripes across your chest are still burning red. Overall you believe you can handle yourself for the test, if Cadance doesn't try anything extreme. Still, the thought of having to force someone's wife into- Your thoughts get interrupted as you think you feel something brush past your right leg.

"Well that's understandable. Even with all your training there was bound to be some…"

You couldn't tell what it was at first. You wait as Twilight continues to talk to Shining and Cadance. Then you feel it again. You are sure it was a foot! Someone was rubbing their foot against your can't believe this! You gaze around the table to see if you can spot who it is. There was no way Rarity could reach you from here. Rainbow Dash had a bored look on her face, so it was possible for her. Pinkie Pie just looks back at you, smiles, and wave. This would have made anyone else the guilty party, but with Pinkie Pie it was hard to tell. Then there was Fluttershy, having her… was that her 6th glass of wine? You lost count how many refills she had gotten by now since they had given her a bottle for herself. Was she drunk enough to do this? And then there was Applejack sitting at your right. She seems to be looking at Fluttershy as she's getting a refill as well. You weren't sure if she was trying to avoid eye contact or she was concerned for Fluttershy. You'd like just to have a glance under the table to see who it was, but not in front of Twilight and her family like this!

"…why, you could always trust what's written down in the book. They've had many years of theories and test that…"

The foot rubs up and down against your leg and then disappears again. Still no clue as to who the culprit was. You are not going to sit idly by! You ready your right hand under the table for the feeling to come back.

"…Men will be men as they say which is why you need to…"

Wait for it.

"…discipline. Without that, the entire troops would…"

Wait for it.

"…but you can't be too harsh or…"

There it was! You grab hold of the toe of the foot.

"… As such it's always important to rememBEEEEERRR -" Twilight's voice suddenly goes to high pitch as she starts to breath heavily. You had found who the foot belongs to but not in the way you intended. Not only was she good at multitasking it seemed, but she was also very ticklish.

"Is there something wrong Twily?" Shining Armor asked with concern.

"Oh nothing," she says as she tries to calm down after the shock. "J-just these potatoes here have *cough* a b-bit of a kick to them. It caught me by surprise."

Twilight's friends and Cadance look at each other puzzled. Shining takes his fork and try some of Twilights potatoes. "Hey she's right," he says "these do have a kick to them. Cadance, why don't my potatoes. Have they used some new spices on them?"

You could hear Rainbow Dash whisper to Pinkie Pie. "What was that all about?"

"Beats me, it was funny though." Pinkie whispers back.

[hr]

"Why did you grab my foot?" Twilight asks when you and her are alone.

"I don't know, why were you rubbing your foot against my leg?" you ask.

"Well you looked so down at dinner; I thought it might cheer you up."

"Where did you get that idea from?" you interrupt Twilight before she answers back. "Right, you read it in a book. Stupid question from me." You take a deep breath and sigh. "I'm sorry I embarrassed you Twilight, I'm just a bit stressed out. Is there any chance we can wait to take this test?"

"Uhm, I'm sorry but that just isn't possible. I kinda made the schedule a little tight so we'll have to travel back to Canterlot as soon as possible. I really should have put in a space but it totally slipped my mind."

"It's..." you sigh, a hint irritated. "It's fine, I was just wondering."

"Look, is there something bothering you? Is it something other than this test? You can tell me, you know."

"It's nothing." You lie. "I think I just need a moment to clear my head." You feel a wave of guilt wash over you, it never felt right lying to her which is why you made a note to never do it again.

"Well there's still much of the day left before you have to take the test. Let's go clear that mind!"

The rest of the day you spend with Twilight and discuss wedding plans, taking a third look at the seating for everyone, a fourth look at optional wedding dresses with Rarity, the menu with Applejack and Pinkie who were also in charge of helping out with the music together with Fluttershy and lastly you had a brief chat with Dash about performing a sonic rainboom. The sun sets and as it starts to become night, you head to your and Twilight's room to prepare yourself for the second part of the extended Mother Test. That's when you run into some pulls over one of the servant girls to ask her.

"Excuse me, all my luggage was brought to this room, but my finance's luggage doesn't seem to be here."

"We were told to only put your luggage in there, Miss Twilight," the servant answers.

"Well, where is his luggage then?"

"In the master bedroom."

Twilight looks back at you with confusion. "Why would Cadance ask to have your clothing and stuff moved to her room?"

That was a good question. Why was all your-Oh sweet Celestia, she wasn't going to…? A new dread had begins to form in your mind. You were mostly ready to take on the task at hand, but it seems Cadance had more planned. At least Velvet had let you return to your room when everything was over but Cadence seems to hinting that she was going to keep you there all night.

[b]You're doomed.[/b]

"Sweetie?" Twilight broke you out of your train of thought. "Sweetie, don't you panic. I'm sure Cadance has a very good reason for doing this. And I know that you can pass any task she can throw at you. Just believe in yourself, give her as good as job as you did with my mom and it will be just fine."

[i]That's asking too much of me Twilight[/i], you think but instead you say, "I'll do my best." You give her a kiss on the head before walking out.

"Just remember," she says as you are about to leave. "Just because you got one doesn't mean you will get a free pass. If either Cadance or Celestia disapproves, it's all off. No pressure though."

"Yeah, I get it," you say with a smile but drop it as soon as you close the door. "No pressure at all," you mumble and you begin to walk the corridors to where Cadance room is.

You walk down the long hallway and notice one of the guest rooms are opened. You can hear the voices of Rainbow Dash and Applejack inside:"Tarnation! Look at the size of the shower they got in these guest rooms! These are bigger than the ones Ah have at home! And Ah have to share them with Big Mac!"

"Oh yeah? You bathe with Big Mac, huh? Bet you like to help him wash up, huh?"

"Whatcha talkin' about, Rainbow? Big Mac doesn't need help washin' himself."

"Yeah, but you'd love to help him out, right? Particularly below his belt, I bet."

"Why the hay would Ah do that? He's his own grown self. He'll wash everything above and below the belt as he likes by himself. He doesn't need any help from his sis."

"Ah come on, are you telling me you two never did it in a shower at all?"

"Did what in a shower?"

"You know, relieve some of his pressure. From below. With your hands."

"Rainbow, Ah ain't never touch touched my brother there my entire life."

"What, never? But on the train you admitted-"

"That's cunnilingus. That's completely different."

"So wait, you've never helped out Big Mac with his issues, and just used him to solve yours?"

"…Gee, when you put it like that, Ah sound awfully terrible. Wonder why he never asked me to do it."

"Maybe he's just not into girls?"

"That's a joke, right? You don't think he's actually…? Oh that's just terrible if he is."

"What? You don't approve of him liking men?"

"Only on the part where you can't get men pregnant. If Big Mac can't have children, then it falls to me to raise a family…"

"What about Applebloom?"

"What kind of older sister would Ah be if Ah just dumped the responsibility on my younger sister like that? No, Ah got to start looking for a boyfriend….. And Ah just realized now that Ah've never even had a boyfriend my entire life. Ah don't even know where to begin to get one!"

"Hey, don't worry Applejack. I'll help you out!"

"You? You don't even have a boyfriend either!"

"What? Sure I do!"

"Oh yeah? Name him!"

"He's name is…. Um… Feather Racer."

"….Rainbow, that is the most made up ridiculous name Ah've ever heard."

"Hey! Don't insult the name of my boyfriend!"

"Interesting, I always thought Dash was a lesbian." You jump as you hear Pinkie talk right into your ear. Somehow she managed to sneak right up to you without a sound.

"Holy shit, Pinkie, what are you doing?" you hiss as to not alert the other girls.

"Eardropping, just like you, though our ears sit pretty good to our heads so I don't know why they're calling it that." As usual, she made little to no sense.

"I wasn't ear dropping, I was just passing by and the door was open. Anyway, I'm off to take the Mother Test."

"Hmm, I don't think it will go like you think it will," Pinkie says thoughtful.

"What, did your Pinkie Sense tell you that?" You had your doubts about this sixth sense of hers but it had yet to be proven wrong. Heck, even Twilight had some respect for it.

"No, it's more that they are canon which makes them a really good couple. Just don't expect too much, she's the Princess of love after all." With that, Pinkie goes down the opposite way, humming to herself and jumping an invisible hopscotch.

You shake your head, sometimes you think she's planning things in advance just confuse everyone. You can still hear AJ and Dash talking but decide to move on. Their voices start to die down as you round the corner until you can't hear them at all. At the end of the hall you can see Shining Armor walking down with a smile on his face and a bag in his hand.

"Looks like I'm sleeping on the couch as it were, tonight. Taking up one of the guest rooms, it seems. Good luck on the test," he says.

You stand there, trying to comprehend what you are witnessing. Here you are about to head to the bedchambers of this man's wife, and he's smiling away as if nothing is wrong.

"How can you be so calm? Do you not know what I'm about to do?"

"Sure! You're about to take part in the Parental Femininity Conscientiousness Act sub rule in which you are to prove how good of a husband you are going to be to my sister."

"By sleeping with her! Doesn't that upset you in the least?"

"Look," Shining's entire 'nice guy' tone suddenly dropped so fast, it takes you by surprise. He looks down at you, with the stare of a disciplined military soldier. "Do you think I don't know what is going on? I am well aware of the situation at hand, far better than you are it seems. I am aware of the long standing tradition my family has had and what it means to them. If I had the slightest belief you were trying to use my sister so that you can use some loophole to ravage my wife within the law and bring harm to my sister, I would have locked you in the deepest, darkest cell we have. Not because that would be your punishment, but to save you from the beating you would receive from me! I come from a line of powerful unicorns, and my magic could do some terrible things to you. But even if I held back on the magic, I am strong enough to break every bone in your body. So the real question you have to ask yourself is ' Why is Shining Armor not snapping my spine in two?" Shining looks down at you and you feel the sweat drops of terror run down your forehead. "Because Cadance trusts you." You go from fear to confusion in record time. How could she trust you when she had barely spoken to you?

"Cadance is the Goddess of Love." Shining continued. "She can see right into the heart and soul of anyone she gazes at. She told me after meeting you today that she saw love in your eyes. You deeply love my sister, and you are here at her request to pass a test from a tradition you barely understand. All for her. And I trust the word of my wife. So because of that, I'm leaving you alone with Cadance, to take the test." He walks past you.

"Wait," you call after him and he turns. "I just need to ask about something. It's pretty embarrassing but I just need to know." He just waits for you to ask. "Well, uhm, I was recently told that people here in Equestria have some different rules surrounding family and something pretty… intimate."

"Please, you are about to enter my wife's room alone with the intent of sleeping with her, I doubt it can be any more embarrassing than that."

"Right," you chuckle nervously. "The thing is that… has Twilight ever performed oral sex with you?"

Shining stood a minute and just looks at you without a hint of shock or surprise. "I think you should ask Twilight about that, she is your girlfriend after all and you two should really be open to each other about such things."

With that he walks off down the corridor, leaving you alone outside the door. Pushing the big double door open, you step into the room. It was very much like the room Twilight had gotten, only more decorated with pictures and other objects that made the room more personal than the guest room. On the heavenly bed with see-through pink drapes sits the princess, still with her dress from earlier on. You want to say something but she comes before you.

"You are wondering why your luggage was moved into this room, right?" You nod. "It was the best way to make sure you showed up with clothing on." You blink, did she think you would run around the castle naked or something?

"So now that I'm here, what do I need to do? Should I take my pants off first or-?"

"That will not be necessary. You'll be keeping them on for the entire night."

"Really? But then how do we…?"

"Oh, that part is easy. I won't have sex with you." You blink in surprise.

"O-okay?" You really didn't expect this, she seemed very okay with it earlier that day but now she totally rejected the idea.

"You look shocked, let me explain." She pats the bed beside her and you take a seat next to her. "I know how much keeping the tradition means for sweet Twilight but being the Princess of Love I can't stand the thought of being unfaithful to my beloved Shining. Even if he can."

"That is actually quite understandable Princess, I think you should stay true to him no matter what."

She giggles slightly. "Spoken like a true romantic."

"But if you didn't like the idea, why didn't you turn it down?"

Cadance sighs. "When I received the letter from Twilight, I was shocked. I knew she and I were close, but to be chosen for this, she had considered me one of her motherly figures. I was trusted and beloved to Twilight as Celestia herself, not to speak of her own mother, to test the man she would spend the rest of her life with. How could I refuse such a letter?"

You could easily see how devastated Twilight would be if she had rejected her letter."So is that it then?"

"No, unfortunately I can't just give you approval without testing you in some way, that just wouldn't be fair." There goes your small hope for an easy getaway. "Besides, Twilight would find out. There's no way you would be able to keep it a secret from her. Nor [i]should[/i] you keep such secrets from her. Twilight would be devastated if I didn't go through with the test."

"Now you're just confusing me. If I can't take the test-"

"Oh, you are taking the test. You're just not sleeping with me."

"What? But isn't that…"

Cadance clears her throat for a moment. Then reaches her hand out as if to grab some invisible document and she closes her eyes and speaks. "Parental Femininity Conscientiousness Act sub rule 42m- 'The Matronhood Appraisal Act', requires the groom to perform an act to prove himself capable of the skills of satisfaction and procreation to a 'motherly' figure of the bride." She opens her eyes and faces you. "The rules say you have to prove your good at sex. But it doesn't say you have to have sex to prove this. That is why I have decided I'll test you in foreplay, that way we can get around having a type of sex without you having to stick your penis in me ...Sorry, that last part sounded so wrong."

"None taken. So you want to test my skills of teasing?"

"Indeed. I'm sure Velvet skipped over such. She was never big in foreplay." You blink

. How did Cadance know about- you recall what Twilight had told you about the test back home. [i]'It was called the 'Parental Femininity Conscientiousness Act'. You see, way back then, in order for a bride to prove herself worthy of being wed to the groom, she had to perform a series of tests for her soon-to-be father in law in order to be given consent to the marriage.'[/i]

Oh no. Cadance….You shake the mental thought out of your mind and try to concentrate on the task at hand. "How do you want me to start out?" you ask.

"Good, you let the woman choose first, that's very gentlemanly of you. As you probably have had some practice with earlier, I want to see how good of a kisser you are. I don't see kissing or oral as being unfaithful since that's considered okay between siblings."

"Okay then," you say and try not to think too deeply about what she just said. "So you just want me to kiss you and then… just go from there?"

"Yes, try to let it be as natural and passionate as possible."

You take a deep breath to calm yourself. "Okay then."

You put your hands gently on her shoulder and put your lips to hers, tilting your head slightly to the left. You imagine it's Twilight, her faint scent of licorice tickling your nose, her incredibly soft skin and her luscious long hair. However, Cadance was a more careful kisser than her and she had more of a strawberry odor which cracks your imagination and disturbs your kissing.

"You're thinking of her right?" she asks as you break the kiss. "Don't do that, thinking of another whilst kissing will only distract you. Don't fool yourself by imagining her and instead think of the person you're kissing, okay?"

"Oh. Okay, sorry." You feel embarrassed but try again nonetheless.

You lean in and kiss her again, this time instead of imagining Twilight, you try to enjoy her taste and scent. It feels weird kissing someone else than Twilight this way, last time you'd kissed someone else it was a heat-of-the-moment thing but this was a more passionate setting. You give in to it as much as you can allow yourself and you start to push her back into the bed and she lets you do so. You attempt to deepen the kiss, pushing your tongue easily against her teeth which she agrees to by letting you enter. You find yourself enjoying this deep embrace with her, not as much as with Twilight of course but still pretty pleasurable. Her taste isn't a distraction any more as you don't expect it to be Twilight but instead inviting and teasing you to continue.

"Okay,I gotta admit," she says as you take a breather with the kissing. "You have been very well trained with kissing at least. Now, I want you to proceed to tease me but any wrong move and I'll stop you. Got it?" She has a undertone of strict authority as she speaks to you.

"Yes, I've got it." You start to feel the same nervousness you had with Twi's parents.

"Good, I'll guide you a little at first just to help you along. Now then, you need to begin to eager me, try making me want this as much as you do but don't be too forward. You think you can do that?"

"Of course, at least I will give it my best shot."

You start by placing gentle kisses along her neck with one hand on her arm, stroking it slowly. She seems pleased about your approach since she hums pleased into your ear. After a while you let your other hand drift lower down and you temptingly touch her leg. She doesn't give you any signal to stop so you gently try to tickle her but she puts her hand on yours and makes you hold around her leg.

"You need to be a bit more forward, you won't get anywhere with just barely brushing a woman's leg. With moving further up the leg on the other hand, that might need to be taken slowly."

You do as she says and stroke her smooth, bare leg, inching a bit more up each time as you go back to kissing her. You feel yourself reaching her thigh and soon her hips but stop a second as you find a thin string instead of the anticipated silk fabric. Realizing she's wearing a thong instead of panties, you wonder if she might have planned it, maybe to see your reaction. Her breath quickens as you start to ease the strings off her hips and down her legs. You control the urge to penetrate her with your fingers just yet and instead feel her stomach just above her groin.

It's now easy to tell that she's excited so you lower your hand so the bottom of your palm meets her clitoris. She hicks slightly in surprise but doesn't to push you away, meaning your risky game works. You begin to move your hand in circles, rubbing the sensitive spot when Cadence's horn lights up with a pink glow. She doesn't seem to register it herself which was impossible since you need to consciously think of the spell to use magic. You suddenly notice that her magic is grabbing your shirt and before you know it, your shirt is ripped open, sending the buttons everywhere.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry," Cadence gasps. "I knew I had forgotten- sweet Celestia, what happened to your chest?"

"I... I got a bit of a rough treatment by Velvet," you sigh.

"Then why haven't you healed them? Or Twilight for that matter? What are you actually thinking by not getting these treated?"

"I don't know any healing spells for muscles and I didn't want to give Twilight another thing to worry about. She has enough with the wedding plans and I thought it would at least look better than this for the next part but it didn't."

There was a moment of silence. "You idiot."

You look at her. "Excuse me?"

"You're an idiot." She pricks you in the chest to mark the point. "How can you be so selfish?"

You are totally lost on her and the reawoken pain didn't help anything. "I-I don't..."

"When you're so close as you and Twilight is, you're suppose to share everything with each other. Sadness, joy and pain, that's what couples do, talk about their feelings. You think she is better off not knowing you've been suffering because of her?"

"No, of course not! It's just that it seemed like a meaningless thing to add on top of the wedding planning. Trust me when I say I regret not telling her since it has been nothing painful for me in more than one way."

She looks at you for a while. "I understand, you saw it as a personal problem that would fix itself. At least you see the mistake of not telling her." Another pause from both of you before she claps her hands together as she decides on something. "Tell you what, I add a little to the test and I'll help you with those marks and the secret about them will just be between you and me. Deal?"

You shake your head. "No, it would be wrong to hold it a secret. I can agree to your term if you help me heal but Twilight needs to know."

"Smart choice," Cadance nicks. "Do you want me to tell her?"

"No, I can do that myself. It was my mistake to her so I should own up to it myself."

She puts her hands on your shoulders. "That's what I want to hear. I can tell you're gonna be a great husband to her if this continues. Let me just get the extra thing for the test and I will fix you right up." She scoots out of bed and heads for a dresser. "Please turn, I want it to be a surprise."

You can't say you like the thought of a surprise like this but it couldn't be worse than the marks so you do as she says. "So what happened with your magic just now? It didn't seem like you did it on purpose."

"No, I didn't. Being the element of love means my magic gets more powerful with the influence of love. Even passion can strengthen my magic, though its not nearly as powerful as true love. It was with this power I and Shining Armor were able to repel the changeling horde. However it can get too much and with my mind lost in the moment, the magic builds up and starts to acts on it's own. Luckily I have something to keep it under a lid, I just forgot it for a moment." You hear her pull up a zipper. "Okay, you can turn around now." You turn and your jaw drops.

Cadence had changed into a somewhat tight, pink nurse uniform complete with white stockings and a small nurse headwear. You notice a light purple ring around the base of her horn as well, probably the security for the loose magic. She giggles at your expression and comes back to the bed.

"It's just that I have this little thing for cosplaying after Shining wanted to experiment. Do you think it suits me?"

"Very," you manage to say. "A little bit too small but I guess it's suppose to be like that."

She sits down across your legs facing you. "Correct. Now lay on your back and I will ease the pain."

You lay back as she places her hands on your chest. Her horn lights up again and you can feel her hands becoming warmer, a warmth which spreads through your whole body which puts your tense body to a rest. Looking down you see the scars closing beneath her fingers and the burning cooling down. The magical glow fades and she removes her hands and you see every trace of the incident is gone.

"Feeling better?"

"Better than ever," you say amazed. "Thank you so much." You try to sit up again but she pushes you down.

"Sorry but not everything comes for free. You have to repay the favor, remember?" You see her smile slyly and you get what she wants.

"With pleasure." You grab hold of her legs and turn to the left, making her fall with a yelp on the bed and you now on top.

You lean down and kiss her as passionately as you can with your hands on the lining to her stockings. As your kisses starts to go down her neck again and further down her chest, you smoothly let your hands go back to their positions before you got disturbed. But you reconsider it and instead put your hands on her waist, going for what you think will be a more acceptable approach.

As you go back to kissing Cadence deeply, you slide from her lower body and up to the sides of her chest. She gives you approval with a deepened moan and you cup her breasts. They feel very round and soft in your hands, smaller than Velvet's but you find it easier with Cadance's C-cups. Squeezing them gently, Cadence hums loudly into your mouth, you clearly found a sensitive spot.

"Wow," Cadence says a bit breathtaken after the kissing. "I got to say you're making a fast recovery. I must be a better nurse than I thought."

"The best nurse there is, but you seem to be a bit too hot, you better stay in bed." You don't know why you said that, it sounded stupider than the brief second it passed through your head.

Cadance giggles. "A compliment and a joke, that's good. It's important to give compliments but it also depends on the situation. Now, what's your next step with me?"

"I would loosen that outfit of yours to counter that rising fever you seem to have."

She smiles seductively. "Alright then 'Doctor', would you be so kind?" She struts her chest so it sits even tighter to the point you think the button will pop off.

You manage to unbutton it, revealing a thin, pink bra. Her nether region had been barely covered with the length of the dress but now that it was gone, it was open for all to see, and with all you mean yourself and her. There is a hint of sweetness in the air, the scent of female excitement but you choose to further tease her breasts. This was a test to see your foreplay skills so playing around a bit more could only help.

As you grab her tits you start to roll her perky nipples with your thumbs through the bra, making her shiver slightly in pleasure. Her horn starts to glow again and for a second you think its going wild again but since she had the ring it couldn't be. She puts her hands on yours and you feel as a boost of energy surges up your arms and filling some your body.

"Consider it a 'good job' reward," Cadance smiles. "You look a bit worn out so I will give you a little for each time I think you deserve it."

"Then I better be on my best behavior."

You start going a bit rougher on her, pinching her nipples and little and squeezing her soft breasts. She moans in pleasure from your slightly rougher treatment and bite down on her knuckle as you continue to massage her chest.

You feel you kinda start to overplay the breast play so you begin making your way lower down while planting kisses down her stomach. You reach her waist and discover first now she has shaved herself so it looks like a heart, a cute touch. She is dripping wet, her outer lips glistening with her pre-juices and wet spots on the bed show she's been pretty excited for a while. Letting your tongue travel from the bottom to the top of her opening, she quivers with anticipation by you merely brushing over her pussy lips. The sweet strawberry smell is intoxicating so close and kind of makes you interested if she tastes as strong as the smell.

You use your thumbs to spread her lips a bit more before sticking your tongue a bit further in. A gasp escapes the princess as you stick your tongue into her royal chambers and begin lapping on her repeatedly. It doesn't taste as strong as you first thought, it had more of a mild taste but it didn't stop you from enjoying it nonetheless. You roll your tongue around her little nub, making her moan loudly and tugging the sheet hard.

Being busy teasing her clit, you barely notice her putting a hand on your head, sending another wave of energy into your body. As a way to repay her, you drill further into her which makes her throw her head back and groan in ecstasy. Even after giving you a boost of energy she still holds your head, tugging your hair a little as you continue to eat her out. You bury your tongue deep inside her as her breathing becomes short, high pitch gasps. You feel her walls starts to twitch and you know what's coming but you keep on driving your tongue around in her.

"Oh goddess, you have a good technique. It-it's too much for me, I'm gonna come, AAAH!"

Her back shoots up in a sharp arch as she screams at the top of her lungs. Her hand tenses up, forcing your face into her crotch with surprising strength as she spasms. Her legs clamp around your head and you can't do much other than drink her squirting juices which you gladly do.

"You have a very divine taste Princess," you say as she calms down from her climax.

"Please," she pants. "Just say Cadance. Now then, shall we move on to the next part?"

"What, you intend to keep going?"

"Why of course," she says. "It wouldn't be much of a test if it was just one thing. Please sit against the end of the bed."

You get off her and go to the top of the bed, resting your back against the wooden board. Still, even getting those surges of energy, you were breathing heavier than usual. It was mostly because the lack of oxygen just a minute ago but also a bit of tiredness. Cadance starts crawling on all four over to you in a very sexy, or predator-like, way before placing herself on your lap again.

"You poor thing," she says, now back in character of the sexy nurse. "You really don't look to well and you're burning up." She puts the back of her hand to your forehead. "I hope you didn't catch that from me. Let me try to kiss it better."

She starts tongue wrestling with you again and you put up as best you can but your full focus isn't quite there. Of course, you had become more than aroused by teasing her earlier and with the lack of pain to stop you, your erection is starting to ache with sexual tension. Yet, you push the thought back, embracing the kissing fully.

As you let your tongue dance in and out of your and her mouths, you let your hands stroke her back, slowly getting further down until you get to her round, well-formed butt. You squeeze it slightly and she moans approvingly. She moves closer to you, pressing her bare chest against yours as she puts her arms around your shoulders. Breaking off, a string of saliva hangs between you and she giggles embarrassed.

"You really have a trained tongue, in more than one way. It seems kissing it better only made your fever worse so why not see if these can help." She straightens up so that her chest is right in your face, putting her hands on her collarbone and sliding them down her curves till her stomach. "We can't leave anything untried to help you get healed."

"I'm willing to try anything Nurse Cadance." You grab her boobs. "For better health."

You carefully pinch her two perky, pink nipples and roll them between your thumb and index finger. She had made it clear she wanted to use your mouth but a test on your hand capability as well and she seems pleased with it either way. You pull ever so slightly at her breasts and she goes up an octave in her pleasurable sounds. Her bust feels soft and tender in your hands as you massage them, making her bite her lower lip.

After a while you think you've shown her enough with your hands so you lean forward and start sucking on her left teat. You roll your tongue around her little top, tasting her sensitive skin. She gasps in surprise and excitement by your sudden assault on her weak point and clutches your shoulders for a second before relaxing again. She tastes somewhat salty due to the sweat from the earlier excitement. You keep your hand on her right side, continuing to messag and pinch it.

You begin to nibble slightly on her breast, carefully biting her stiff nipple. Cadance seems to be totally on board with it as she screams ecstatically and in endless pleasure. With your right hand, you move it to her waist and further down between her legs. Her moist pussy lips feel smooth on your fingers and they get coated with her pre-juices pretty quickly. Wasting no time, you slip a finger inside her, setting off another loud cry of surprised joy.

"I think this is a bit unfair, you have an advantage over me. Here, let me even the odds." Before you know it, Cadance grabs your horn firmly.

A unicorn's horn is always a very sensitive part of the body much like wings are for a pegasi, alicorns are a bit more debatable since they have both. You were never really the person to jerk off with your horn, it just didn't feel quite right to you but now, having someone else touch it was different. Feeling her slender fingers grip around it and stroking it sent waves of pleasure directly into your head, making your already painfully stiff member twitch.

You counter her by adding one more finger into her womanhood and starting to pull them in and out. The speed isn't great but it does the trick on her as she cries out. For some reason you feel her sending a third bolt of power through your horn and you now feel like you could take the night with Velvet five times over. You're not sure why she did it but it helps you hold on a little longer.

You bite a little harder on her breast while pinching the other a bit more. Your fingers speed up as they plunge in and out of her. Her voice reaches new heights at this sudden attack but she keeps holding on to your horn. Her inner walls start retracting around your fingers and she pulls you suddenly against her body.

"Dammit, you're so fucking good at this," she pants into your ear. "Not even Shiny has managed to make me come twice with his hands. Oh goddess, I'm gonna- AAAAH!"

Your fingers get squeezed together inside her tunnel as they get soaked with a flow of her fluids. Her arms press you even closer to her and push your face into her bust as she screams, having climaxed for a second time that night. She seems to clutch you closely for what feels like minutes before she goes limp and falls onto the bed, heaving for breath. Your breath is quite rapid too from the power strain and for holding your breath but you don't feel much tired.

"That was really... something," Cadance finally says. "I will say you're quite capable of being a good lover for Twilight."

"Does that mean I passed?" It was pretty clear but you needed to be quite sure.

She sits up and notices your pants. "Oh, is that a side effect of my treatment?"

It was pretty difficult to hide the raging boner of yours. "It's okay, it's just a minor thing I can deal with myself."

"No, no, no, no. You have pleased me two times already and the least I can do is relieve you from what I've caused you. See this as the last part of the test."

"A-are you sure? I mean, you don't have to-" She puts a finger to your lips to shush you.

"I'm sure, now be quiet while I please [i]you[/i]."

She lets her finger drop and trails it down your healed chest to your pants, gripping the zipper and slowly pulling it down until your member pops out from its prison. She giggles slightly and you're not sure if you should be offended or just take it on the chin. A smile plays on her lips before she puts her hand around your length and begins to jerk you off. Starting slowly but building up speed, the princess leans down and licks the tip. The tension buildup almost makes you finish right there but you manage to keep it controlled, for now.

You must have let it show how much it pleased you since she smiles deviously before putting the head in her mouth. Letting her tongue roll over the sensitive tip of your dick, you sense the immense pleasure hitting you. You can't help but groan deeply by this which only eagers her more. She starts bobbing her head slightly as she keeps her hand stroking you, driving you closer and closer to the edge. However, you are determined to see this through to the end and fight the urge to just let it go.

She takes in more of your length and you feel her tongue run down the backside of it. The blowjob feels incredible after having it pain you under the whole test. The warmth and wetness of her mouth was absolutely wonderful and she just seemed to keep getting better for each bob. You start to thrust against her to help her with the job as she takes your whole cock. Having no room to use her hand, she instead use it to play with your balls. She treats them gently, yet in such a way that you can't hold back anymore.

"Cadance," you grunt but she doesn't slow down. "I-I can't hold it-"

"In my mouth," she says, taking your dick out and using her other hand to keep going. "I don't want to ruin the blankets."

You let loose the pent up pressure and aim for Cadance's open mouth. Streams of white, sticky cum shoots out, most of it hitting the target but a few going a bit off course and landing on her face. The bliss following your release makes the world around you spin and you fall back, out of breath for a third time, dizzy but not as tired as you should be. Your burning member feels almost detached with your elevated pulse pumping through it as you empty your last drops. Barely feeling it, Cadance sucks the last which didn't leave your cock and you hear her swallow it.

"That should take care of any illnesses between us and your side effect for a while. I hope I've been a good nurse."

"Better than best," you say as you get up in a sitting position. "So, how did I do?"

Cadance taps herself thoughtfully on the chin. "Well I've got to say you're quite on par with Shining. You have a few things which were at a bit lower standards than what I am used to but you're still young to sex. You [i]did[/i] have slightly better hand techniques but he's more pleasing in the act, which we won't test. You have a nice length on your tool, you held out well considering you teased me for so long and you gave quite the load seeing how I only replenished your strength and not your sperm amount."

"Okay..." You sit in anticipation; you thought you did pretty well despite the start.

"I'll have to say... you pass. With flying colors."

"Ooh, thank you. Thank you so much." A wave of relief goes over you and the last tense knots loosen. You didn't even realize you were tense.

"You're quite welcome, you have proven yourself worthy and I bet, no, I [i]know [/i]you will make Twilight happy."

"Trust me, I will do my very best each and every day to make her the happiest woman in the world." You hear how ambitious it sounds out loud but it's something you really intend on.

"I bet you will. Now, you might want to go back to her for the rest of the night. I will take my rest soon too so I will bid you good night." She bows a little and you bow back but you think of something you want to ask before leaving.

"Ehm, before I do so, may I ask you for a favor?"

"It depends," she says and crosses her arms. "What kind of favor?"

"I was wondering if you would mind teaching me the spell you used on me, the rejuvenation spell."

"Well I did plan to give it to you if it comes to a wedding but I guess a bit of practice with the spell before hand won't hurt. Okay then, follow my lead."

You start practicing the spell which turns out to be more complicated than you thought it to be. What it really did was convert your magical energy over to physical energy. It took a couple of tries before you managed it once in a very small amount but you were determined to get it right at least two times. As you practice you talk a little back and forth until you just have to ask.

"So how was the Mother test for you? I mean, we both dealt with them."

"Oh, well mine was pretty different from yours. I do think mine also have had an effect on yours."

You blink co confused. "Really? In what way?"

"I don't know if I should tell it, it's a bit embarrassing… okay fine, just remember I did it to be able to be with the person I love just as you and don't tell anyone, okay?"

Wow, this had to be quite the story. "I promise, my lips are sealed."

She looks around as if she expects someone to suddenly have appeared in the room. "Okay, so I had mine right after a class, I was in my finishing year of college but I knew Shining was the one for me…"

End of Chapter 3


End file.
